callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flamethrower (attachment)
The Flamethrower is an underbarrel attachment for assault rifles that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is available for purchase once the player has bought an assault rifle and costs . Call of Duty: Black Ops The Flamethrower lets out an invisible projectile traveling along the flame stream that causes 50 points of damage. Each projectile in multiplayer eats up 4% (in campaign either 3% or 4%) of fuel in the 100% tank, giving each tank 25 "shots" total (30 shots in campaign). The flame projectiles reach out to about 12.5 meters before fading out, almost the range of shotguns. The flame projectiles are affected by gravity, however this will not affect accuracy due to the very short ranges the Flamethrower is used in. It carries one spare fuel tank, and if reloaded, it substitutes the whole tank, discarding any leftover ammo, unlike all other weapons. The Flamethrower can also be reload canceled. As with the other underbarrel attachments, the flamethrower's ammunition cannot be replenished via Scavenger. If the player is using Warlord, he or she can't equip any other attachment if the Flamethrower is equipped. This is a good attachment if the player has a long-range weapon or has run out of ammo and is in a CQC situation. The Flamethrower's flames travel significantly slower than bullets, so it is possible to still kill an enemy after a recent death. However, this also means that the player has to lead a target at a further range. If the player tries to aim directly at a moving enemy, chances are the stream of flame will land behind them. For this reason, it is preferable to have a high sensitivity when using the flamethrower, as this allows sweeping the flamethrower, making it hard to dodge. In comparison to the Masterkey shotgun attachment, the Masterkey is capable of one shot kills to an enemy of full health, while the Flamethrower would kill in two shots. However, if one misses a shot with the Masterkey, or should it not kill in one shot, the pump-action will most likely prevent a user from getting the kill, or prove fatal in a close quarter battle, whereas the Flamethrower's stream of flames will likely allow the user to get the kill in those circumstances. The Flamethrower outclasses the Masterkey in terms of crowd control, with its ability to decimate multiple enemies in a short amount of time. Against enemies with Flak Jacket Pro, the Flamethrower is near useless, whereas the Masterkey will kill enemies with Flak Jacket Pro. Unlike the Masterkey, however, the Flamethrower will serve as a distraction to targets, as when fired in the face the target will not be able to see anything else. The Flamethrower is absent in the Wii version, due to graphics constraints. Gallery M16 Flamethrower BO.png|Flamethrower attachment on an M16. M16 Flamethrower Equipped BO.png|The Flamethrower in use. M16 Flamethrower Reloading BO.png|Reloading: it's possible to see the fuel canister and the trigger mechanism from the M203. AK47 using Flamethrower BO.png|Firing the Flamethrower attachment on the AK47. Using the Flamethrower.jpg|A flamethrower being used in third person. ELITE Flamethrower.png |The Flamethrower seen from Call of Duty ELITE. Video Call of Duty Black Ops PC Flamethrower demonstration 4K 60FPS HD Achievement/Trophy Russian bar-b-q (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Incinerate 10 enemies with the flamethrower attachment in the POW compound. Trivia *In campaign, the pilot light doesn't turn on at all, but in multiplayer, once turned on, it stays on even when not being used. *If the player drops the weapon with the attachment, and then they pick it back up, the canister will be full. *The Flamethrower attachment will give many of the assault rifles a heat shield. *The Create-a-Class image shows the Flamethrower attached to an M16 heat shield. *On the mission "S.O.G.", if an AK47 with the Flamethrower attachment is picked up when the US Marines are climbing the hill after the napalm barrels part, it will have 100 ammo with nine spares. If this is reloaded before it is finished, the spares will stay at nine and the ammo will refill. This effectively means that it is impossible to run out of ammo for it. *In the campaign, this attachment appears to cause no friendly fire, similar to the Thundergun. *A player's character will scream loudly when hit with the flamethrower in both campaign and multiplayer. *If the player has this attachment, the pilot light's distortion effect may still be present during killcams. *Aiming the Flamethrower at a friendly dog will turn the player's reticle blue. *In Zombies mode on Black Ops, the flamethrower attachment was supposed to appear on the Pack-a-Punched AK-47, but was cut along with the AK-47 for unknown reasons. This can be viewed through console commands. *In multiplayer, the flamethrower will always have Red Camouflage on it regardless of the camouflage for whatever gun the player is using. *Oddly enough, the flamethrower will not cause red barrels to explode in multiplayer even if firing on them in point blank. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments